


Christmas Surprise

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Viktor arranges to surprise Yuuri with an early Christmas gift





	Christmas Surprise

Viktor knew all the reasons for not giving a pet as a gift. In this case, though, he considered most of them inapplicable. He and Yuuri had discussed getting another dog off and on for the entire Fall, after all, so all he was doing was following through on the idea. It wasn’t like Yuuri would be totally blindsided, or they would be bringing a pet into a household that wasn’t prepared for it. 

Making sure Yuuri didn’t realize what he was planning did take some work, but it was worth it. It was worth it to to see his expression go from confused to surprised to overjoyed when Viktor explained that yes, he’d put a deposit down with the breeder so that one of the adorable toy poodle puppies in the picture would be theirs once weaned and ready to be separated from mama and siblings. The could even wait until the season ended to bring it home so they’d have some time with it before they got busy with travel again. 

If he’d had any doubts that Yuuri was happy with the gift, the hug and kiss he received once he finished explaining would have cleared them all up.


End file.
